She's A Babe, Benny Man!- A Sandlot Love Story!(:
by Mikaela Hopeeeeee
Summary: Well this isn't like the movie Sandlot its about the summer after.. Will Benny find his true love? Will they stay together forever? Or longer? 'Remember kid there are heros and there are legends, heros get remembered but legends never die' Its going to be a little original or so I hope..this is my first story so feedback would be great!
1. We are both heros today(:

***Benny***

**Long tan legs, dark brown hair, black eyes that i could get lost in, who is this girl? Yeah, I don't know , but she's my new neighbor! She's really pretty, she likes baseball, she seems like my type of girl. "Benny go talk to the new neighbor they have been here for 3 days now! And i don't think the girl has made a friend yet!" My mom said "Fine! I'll be back later, bye." I walked over to her she was playing with a baseball. "Hey, I'm Benny, I live next door.." I said pointing to my house "Hey, I'm Mikaela!" She said as she smiled "I was wondering if you like wanna hang out with me? I could show you around, maybe?" I smiled at her "Yeah, sure! That'd be cool, hold on let me go tell my mom.." and she went inside and came out a few mins. later. " So, Mikaela, how old are you?" I asked "I'll be 15 next weekend, what about you?" She asked "I just turned 15 a few months ago. Um, do you play baseball?" I asked "Yeah...kinda. Do you?" She asked "It's my life!" I said "Mine too!" She said "Cool! You know what...I'm going to show you something." I grabbed her hand and started running towards the Sandlot! "Why are we running?!" She laughed "Well, I don't know..." I stopped running "Where are we going?" She asked "Only the best place on Earth, the Sandlot!" I said realizing that I did't let go of her hand "Sorry.." I let go and felt my cheeks get warm. "Oh..um..it's okay.." she said blushing a little "Here we are.." I said "Oh my God..." she said "Its amazing!" " I know right..." I said "I'm kinda hungry.." she said "Let's go eat then!" I said walking to the dinner down the street. "Can I have some fries and 2 milkshakes?" I asked the lady working "Yeah, sure hun!" She said "Let's sit down over here.." I smiled "Okay, so Benny what do you do durning summer?" She asked "Hey, babe! What are doing here with this loser?" Phillips asked Mikaela "I'd rather be here with him who's nice and cute unlike you. You're just an asshole!" She said Whoa..she was so shy and that wasn't shy! "What did you just say?" Phillips asked "I said, you. Are. Just. An. Asshole!" She repeated "Oh damn..." I said under my breath "I'm sorry baby..but do you not see how hot I am?" He said " Nah you are fugly! Fucking ugly!" She spat in his face " That's it you little bitch!" He went to hit her but I hit him first. "You don't ever hit a girl. Ever. Got it?" I spat "Y-yeah..I'm gonna go now..." he said "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." She kissed my cheek and I felt my whole face get warm and that made her giggle. "How's your hand, Benny?" She asked taking my hand into hers "Uhh, it hurts a little, kinda stings." I said watching her closely. She rubbed her thumb along my knuckles and I tensesd up a bit. "Sorry.." she blushed a little "Here.." she whipped off the blood and realized I was bleeding too. She took her bandana off and wrapped it around my knuckles "No I don't want to get blood all over it!" I said taking my other hand to stop her "You hit him for me it's no big deal."she said and moved my hand away "Fine." I said knowing I wasn't going to win this fight. "Better?" She asked "Yeah, it just hurts a little bit.." she kissed it lightly "That's better" I smiled down at her and she smiled up at me I kissed her right cheek. "What was that for?" She smiled "Helping me" I smiled at her "You helped me too, Benny" she said "Well, then we are both heros now huh?" I laughed a little "I guess so" she laughed and smiled as our fries and shakes came "It's on the house, kids!" The lady smiled at us "Y'all make a cute couple" she smiled and walked away before we could say anything about us not dating..**

***Mikaela***

**"Umm, well I don't know what to say about that.." Benny blushed "Same here.." I said "Well thanks for wrapping my hand." Benny said before popping a fry in his mouth. "It's not a problem" I giggled "Thanks, again for punching Phillips.." Now it was my turn to blush. "Hey, he's an ass!" He said "You can say that again.." I laughed. I don't know why I'm being so shy around Benny..I'm never like that around boys..."So how do you like it around here, so far?" Benny asked "Well, now I like it a lot better, because I have a friend!" I smiled "Really?" He asked "Well, duh!" I laughed. We laughed and laughed for hours! It was now 3:00 " Hey, wanna go to the fair tonight, around 5, uhh with me as friends?" He asked "Yeah sure! Well if we are going at 5 I better go get ready now." I said "I'll walk you.." Benny said**

***Halfway to her house***

**"Benny!" Someone yelled "What, Ham?" Benny said "Who's the babe?" Ham asked "Yeah-Yeah! She's a babe!" This kid said "This is Mikaela, Mikaela this is Ham and Yeah-Yeah." He said pointing to Ham and the other kid who I guess is Yeah-Yeah.. "Hi!" I smiled and waved "Hey, babycakes!" Ham winked. I'm sorry but ew. "Hey you need a nickname..." Benny said "Yeah-Yeah! Like something that you like or say or something about you..!" Yeah-Yeah said "How 'bout 'Legs'?" I said "Yeah! Legs!" Benny said "Yeah-Yeah that's a good one!" Yeah-Yeah said "Alright then Legs, Benny! See ya later!" Ham said "Bye!" I smiled and waved "Sorry 'bout them.." Benny said "Its okay I like meeting new people!" I said "Well we're here...see you in about an hour and a half" Benny smiled and went to his house I went in my room and got ready! Ahhh! I'm so nervous!**


	2. Goofy grins and long talks(:

* need_to_get_my_hair/set?id=71395344 that's what shes wearing but here hair is dark brown*

***Benny***

**"Mom I'm back!" I yelled as I walked inside my house "How did it go?" She asked "Ehh..could have been better Phillips almost hit her so I hit him.." I held up my hand "Benny, did she wrap it?" My mom asked "Yes" I said blushing at the thought of what happened. "Benny do you like here?" My mom asked with the biggest smile on her face "Maybe, I don't know that much about her though...we are going to the fair tonight..and she has a nickname so maybe I will end up liking her but I don't know, what about playing baseball with the boys, what about the boys?" I rambled on to my mom "Sweaty, if she likes you too she will not let you give up playing baseball or hanging out with the boys, she will either cheer you on or she will be playing right there beside you!" My mom said..moms sure do know everything, and I didn't know that until later that summer..."I think your right mom.." I said "Go get ready for your date!" She said "It's not a date!" I said "Sure it isn't..." my mom said walking into the kitchen I showed and got dressed in jeans, Dodgers jersey, and Converse. And as soon as I knew it, it was 5 'til. I told my mom I was leaving and went to get Legs. **

***Legs* **

**I soon as I was done the door bell rang! "Mikaela, sweaty you have a friend at the door." My mom called "Coming!" I left my room thinking about today, do I like Benny? "Hey Legs, you look...wow..." Benny said making me blush "Thanks! Don't look too bad yourself.." I smiled "Why thank you, shall we?" Benny asked me doing a little bow "We shall.." I joined by doing a curtsy and both of us laughed and we started off! "My mom thinks that though are a really nice boy, Benny" I smiled " Really?" He asked yeah she saw your hand when you were walking to your house and she asked me what happened and I told her" I laughed "My mom went on and on and on about how she thinks we like each other and I told her that we just met and that I didn't know if I liked you or not yet.." he said blushing and laughing "Well, do me a favor and when you do know if you like me or not, let me know" I winked "Same with you, Legs!" He said "I take it we're here?"I asked "Yep!" Benny said **

***Benny***

**"Can I have two wrist bands for unlimited rides?" I asked the guy working the ticket booth "Yeah sure that's gonna be 6 bucks, kid!" He said back "Benny, I can pay for myself." Mikaela said reaching to get money "No, it's the right thing to do I am the guy here!" I said "Fine,"She said "Let me see your wrists kids." The guy said and gave us our wrist bands "Thank you!" We both said "You didn't have to do that, you know" Legs said "I know, but I wanted too." I replied "Well, thanks!" She said hugging me , I hugged her back**

***4 hours later***

**"Let's go back home, you can meet the rest of the gang tomorrow! But you'll have to get up kinda early.." Benny said "Thanks okay, but it's going to be really hot tomorrow!" Legs said "Then maybe we'll go to the pool!" I said and we walked home in a comfortable silence. We got to our houses I walked her up to her door "I had an amazing time tonight, thanks to you Benny!" Legs said looking up at me "So did I..thanks for coming with me, Legs" I said looking down at her "Thanks for asking me..Good Night, see you in the morning!" She got on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek for the 2nd time today "Good Night..." I said surprising not only her but myself and lightly kissing her on the lips "Wake me up tomorrow morning so we can walk together I'll unlock my windows.." she said smiling "Okay.." I said probably with the goofiest grin on my she went inside I reached up and touched my lips that are still tingly from were I kissed her and I walked back to my house still touching my lips "I'm home..and going to bed! Night!" I called to my mom. And I went to sleep thinking about what tomorrow is going to be like...still with the big goofy grin on my face(:**

***Next Mornin' still Benny***

**"Wake up, Benny!" My mom said "Hum?" I mumbled into my pillow "How was your date last night?" She asked. Now wide awake I rolled over smiling "Well, it wasn't a date..but it was amazing.." I said "I saw you kiss her..you like her huh?" My mom said "Kinda..." I blushed "I wanna meet her, Benny! Invite her and all the boys over for dinner tonight!" My mom said "Okay..I got to get ready and then I have to go wake up Legs.." I said to my mom "Alright Benny! Be careful!" My mom said before leaving my room I put on a 'wife-beater ' and a baseball jersey over and jeans and my PF FLYERS and I went to wake Legs up. "Legs..Legs wake up!" I said shaking her awake she rubbed her eyes and looked at me "Hey, Benny..." she said in her sleepy little voice "Hey, Legs..." I said "Let go to the Sandlot!" I added pulling her out of bed I looked her up and down her tank top must have rod up, and she had short shorts on. You could faintly see the outline of her six pack "Its too hot will you carry me hen I get dressed?" She gave me puppy dog eyes "Yeah..hurry up..I'll be outside.." I climbed out of her window. She came out 5 mins later dressed almost like me but she put a bikini top under her jersey, and she had shorts on, her hair was in a bun with a bandana as a headband.**


	3. I had a dream

***Benny***

**The day went by really fast we stayed at the pool all day. Now we are going to dinner at my house, I walked Legs home and she changed real fast she came out in white skinny jeans and a dark blue jersey. And we walked over to my house, "Mom!" I called "In here hun!" She called from the kitchen "Mom, this is Mikaela, we call her Legs..Legs this is my mom, Raquel (Idk!)" I said "Hi!" Legs smiled and waved "Oh, honey! She's prettier than you said!" My mom said making me blush "Aw thank you !"Legs said sweaty giving me a look that says we'll talk later! "Please , call me Rachel!" My mom said "Okay, Rachel! Dinner smells really good!" Legs replied "Oh thank you, it will be done in about a hour, go hang out I'll call you down when its ready, are the boys coming?" Mom said "Smalls is but not the others." I said walking towards my room "Okay!" My mom called after me "So...? The Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez talks about little ol' me? What does he say?" Legs said following me "He says its for him to know and only for you to find out when his mom tells you because he can't help that!" I said taking her hand and leading her to my room "Well then..Mikaela Hope Diaz thinks it's really cute that he talks to his mommy about the pretty girl that lives next door!" Legs said "Wait. How do you know I said that?" I said feeling my face get warm.. "You talk in your sleep." Legs said walking into my room and looked around "Its not very big but I like it.." I said "Neither is mine..but I really like yours..its comfy I guess you could say.."She said smiling "You can sit down.." I said pointing to my bed she sat down "So..tell me about yourself besides that you talk in you sleep, and with the window open?" She giggled "Ha ha so funny!" I said not thinking it was funny. "Well, lover boy I don't got all day!" She laughed again patting the bed beside her I layed down on the other side of my bed motioning her to follow me and she did "Mmmm, you smell good!" She said laughing "Hey, Benny, Legs, your mom let me in, I hope that's okay." Smalls said "Can I have a hug, Smalls?" Legs asked laughing "Sure," he hugged her "Your just so hugable, sorry! I couldn't help it!" She laughed even more "What, I'm not hugable?" I asked fake hurt in my voice "Nope, just really hot.." she said honestly "Thanks?" I asked "Welcome" she said "So, about that hug?" I started "Here!" She hugged my waist and I did the same to her**

***I had an idea that will make this so much better so skip to the end of the summer!***

***Legs***

**School starts in a week. A week that's it. Benny and I are have played baseball all summer long! We are about to go to this big end of the summer party! Yeah, but one thing that you need to know is that Smalls is clueless, there's a new girl in town,and I had a dream everyone but Smalls and Benny know about the dream. I ran outside in blue shorts that fade in to blue and a gray tank top with a red one under it. My hair was curled and I had make up on. I ran to Smalls house and knocked on the door "Mom! I'm going to the party!" He yelled when he saw that it was me at the door. He ran to get Benny cause we had a really big fight earlier. I still like him but I don't think he likes me anymore but oh well. "Hey, guys.." Benny mumbled "Hey.." we mumbled back. It was silent the whole walk we got to the park in 5 mins. Wendy and Squints were making out. Ew. "Hey guys!" I waved at everybody and gave Yeah-Yeah a hug. "What's up Legs?" Ham said "Nothing, where did Benny go?" I asked looking around for him "Don't know.." Timmy said "Don't know.." Repeat repeated. "We don't need him to have fun!" Kenny winked at me. "Yeah-Yeah you don't need him you got me babe!" Yeah-Yeah put his arm around my waist and winked at me I kissed his cheek. "I'm lost.." Smalls said "Aren't you always?" Squints asked "Well, um I'm going to go find Benny.." I said walking off and not 5 mins later I found him making out with the new girl, Amy. I turned and ran to find the boys crying I think Benny saw me but didn't say anything "What's wrong Legs?" Yeah-Yeah asked "He's making out with the new girl!"I sobbed All the boys but Yeah-Yeah got up, Yeah-Yeah gave me a hug "Where?"Ham demanded "Cotton Candy stand." I sob and they walked over there and pulled me with them "How the hell could you do that to Mikaela, Benny!" Ham yelled "I..I...I was just pissed of I thought that when we fought that she didn't love me anymore and I decided that I should move on I mean it seems to me she's like Yeah-Yeah more than me anyway" Benny said nervous "Bullshit!" Squints spat "Whatever Benny! I'm so fucking done with you!" I said pissed off I had shipped my tears before we walked over here because I didnt want to let him see me cry, I'm stronger than this "Come on guys, Benny I think when you stop being an ass come back to the Sandlot but not fucking now." Ham said **

***Next week**sorry I'm jumping so much!***

**School starts Monday its Friday so we are sleeping in the tree house at the Sandlot. Last night Benny taped a not to my window that said 'I know your pissed at me and that this isn't going to help, but I'm dating Amy and I know you guys are staying at the Sandlot tomorrow, I might come, I miss you guys, mostly you' But 'mostly you was marked out with a marker but I could still see it. I walked to the Sandlot in Yoga shorts, a t-shirt, and I brought a pillow and a blanket I'm going home in the morning and changing then going back to the Sandlot. "Hey, guys!" I climbed up the ladder it just started getting dark out "What took you so long?!" Ham asked "Benny was outside and I didn't really wanna walk by him." I said "The Babe said you guys would be together for ever! I don't get it the Babe's never wrong!" Kenny said "Well he was this time!" I said "What do you mean?" Smalls asked "I'll tell the story.." I said. Squints handed me the flashlight "Well, a few weeks ago I had this dream..." I started **

_*Flashback*_

_I was sleeping when I heard something in my closest. "Hey kid!" The Babe walked out of my closest. "Omg! You're the Babe!" I said sitting up in my bed "Yeah, and your're Legs." He said "Yeah, I am. But why are you here?" I asked "You question what 'path' to take? Am I right? Sandlot team or the Little League team?" He said "Yeah, " I started "Sandlot Team, is that Granny's jersey?" The Babe asked "Yeah, he gave it to me when he asked me out." I smiled "You guys are already know each other?" He asked surprised "Yeah, what do you mean?" I asked "We watch the really good baseball players from the start of their lives. And know how it works out." He sated "We? Who's we?" I asked "Kid, don't worry about it, live in the present not the future. You and Benny will be together for.." he started but stopped as if thinking "Forever?" I asked "Longer than that, kid." He said turning back to my closest and saw a picture of the Sandlot gang "What do you mean?" I asked "There are heros and there are legends, heros are always remembered but legends never die, I don't know why but can I have this, kid?" He said holding up the picture "Yeah, sure." I said in awe "You know it feels just like yesterday I said something like that to Benny..." he said starting to fade away "Remember legends never die , kid." And he was gone just like that_

_*End of Flashback*_


	4. Phillips you still an ass

***Smalls***

**"Wait you wanted to change teams?!" I asked "Yeah.." Legs mumbled lightly "I can't believe that the Babe was wrong..." Ham said shaking his head "Hey, guys." We all looked up at Benny "What do you want?" Squints asked "I wanted to come back and play with you guys.." Benny said "I'm going to take a walk on the Sandlot..alone" Legs said getting up taking a flashlight "Look, you have no idea how much pain you caused her." Ham said "Yeah-Yeah, she looks hot like always on the outside but she's broken on the inside" Yeah-Yeah said "I know..I didn't even want to kiss her I was going to get Cotton Candy and I saw her and said Hi and we started talking then she kissed me and I saw Legs run away and I didn't realize what I was doing until then..I just wanted to make it up to Legs, cause we had a big fight earlier that day. I was going to go win her a big Teddy Bear but she hates me now." Benny said with a tear rolling down his face. "Maybe the Babe was right.." Kenny mumbled "She really hates me now.." Benny said "Why?" Bertram asked "I'm dating Amy." Benny said with a look on his face "No maybe he was wrong..."Kenny whispered "Yeah Benny we all hate you now." Ham said "I hate me, guys.." Benny said looking out the window at Mikaela "She's still my everything.." Benny mumbled Ham pat him on the back "Let me tell you a little secret..She is still in love with you, Benny, but you hurt her she's pissed off at you.." Ham said "You need to get ride of Amy.." Squints mumbled "And hurt to girls in less than a month no way." Benny said "Uh...Benny? Isn't that Amy and Phillips? Right there" I said pointing out the window at the 2 people holding hands and walking on the side walk. "Yeah, it is.." Benny got out of the tree house and all of us followed we ran over to Amy and Phillips "Phillips you are still an ass and, Amy we are over.." Benny said laughing "But babe I didn't ..oh you know what forget it I can't hide this." Amy said "Slut." Timmy said and Repeat repeated. And we walked back to the Sandlot all with out Legs noticing us.**

***Benny***

**"I'm going to go tell Legs.." I said as I watched her sit down on the pitcher's mound and is looking up at the stars. I walked over there sat down beside her "Its beautiful." We both mumbled . She looked at me smiling but it slowly faded when she saw it was me. "What do you want?! Shouldn't you be making out with your girlfriend?!" She spat bitterly "I broke up with her like five mins ago..." I laid down looking up at the stars. "Why?" She said sweetly "She was cheating on me with Phillips." I said as she laid down beside me "It feels like shit huh?" She said "Yeah, I'm sorry, I never wanted to put you threw something like that. I'm such an ass." I started "I know..but you don't deserve to be cheated on.." Legs said "Neither do you..and I really didn't want to do that. I was trying to make it up too you because of the fight, I was gonna get us some Cotton Candy and I was gonna win you a big Steady Bear but then I saw here and said Hi and we were talking then she kissed me and I didn't realize I was kissing her until I saw you running away crying and I knew you hated me and I couldn't do anything about it so I made up this lame excuse and blamed it on the fight but I didn't mean it, I didn't mean anything! Legs, you are still my everything you will always be my everything." I finished with a tear rolling down my cheek. She saw and wiped it with her thumb. "I still love you Benny, but I think that we should start new and slower and just be friends for a while and see how that goes and see if we don't find someone else because we are only 15. We have are whole life in front of us. Okay?" She said "Just let me do one thing first.." I said "What?" She asked "This." I said and kissed her. We pulled away "Benny, I have a better idea, let's pretend we are dating, do all the things we did before but this way we won't be as hurt if we find someone else." She said getting up "Deal" I said following her actions "So does that mean you forgive me?" I asked "Kinda" she said taking my hand in hers and walking to the tree house. **

***Nobody***

**The rest of the boys watched them the whole time "The Babe was right ." Kenny said "That's for sure!" Ham said "I'm glad they got back together " Smalls said "Yeah-Yeah they look cute together!" Yeah-Yeah said. Only if they knew that Benny had a dream too**

****_*The Dream* _

_"Remember me kid?" The Babe said "Yeah! Of course!" Benny said "You need advice huh?" The Babe asked "Yeah," Benny said "You don't know if you should keep dating Amy or try to get Mikaela 'Legs' Diaz back." The Babe said "Follow your heart and your gut." The Babe said "Just like when I pickled the beast." Benny said "Just like that, and I had a little talk with Legs a few weeks ago. I didn't realize you too met this young let alone fall in love." The Babe said "What do you mean?" Be my asked "You guys will be together for.." The Babe stopped to think "Forever?" Benny asked "Longer than that, kid, longer than that." He said "But that's impossible!" Be my said "No, because legends never die, kid." Babe Ruth said "But how do you know about me and Legs?" Benny asked "This is how.." he showed Benny the picture that he got from Legs "And we keep track of the really good baseball players." He added "But she hates me." Benny said "No, she's not mad at you or anything like that. Benny she's disappointed in you, she didn't think you would do that. None of us did." Babe Ruth said "I'm disappointed in myself." Benny said "You will make things up to her soon enough, kid, soon enough.." he said fading away._

_*End of Dream*_

**That's why Benny broke up with Amy, that's why Benny was at the Sandlot, that's why things are the way they are now.**

***Its not over there is still more of the story!***


	5. Bad news and God news!(:

***First Day Of School!***

***Benny***

**"Helllloooo Beautiful!"s ,"Why don't I know ****_your _****name"s, "Damn, she's sexy!"s and stuff like that was all Legs heard today. We have every class together. Every single one! Ahhhhhh! She looked really beautiful, she had her hair straight, pushed back with a bandana, shorts , PF Flyers, a tank top, and my jersey. We were not PDAing like holding hands or anything so everyone thought we were friends...until..Harry , one guy in our school smacked her ass. "What the fuck?!" She said "I just couldnt help myself you got a nice ass and an even better rack!" He said now looking down her shirt "Well maybe if you could read, you could see 'Rodriguez' on the back of the jersey I'm wear and I think that would give away that I'm _taken_." She said "No fucking way!?" He said "Yeah we are dating and I would rather date him over a horny asshole like you." She spat "Let's go, babe." She said walking back to me. I put my arm around her waist. And we went to class "Oh my God! She's so pretty!" And "She is so luck!" And I wish I looked like her!" Came from the girls Legs noticed and smirked like 'Yeah, I am bitch! Love me! Look at me! Ah yeah!' Causing me to laugh and kiss her cheek "Damn it!" Came from the boys. Now it was my turn to smirk, like 'Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Be jealous, you can look but don't touch. She's all mine' that made Legs laugh "Let's go to lunch, baby girl." I said walking to the lunch room "Alright , babe." She giggled the watched as we walked to lunch "Why is everybody looking at us?" Kenny asked as we sat down, Kenny is in our class, Bertram, Ham, Timmy, and Yeah-Yeah are Freshmen, and the others are in 6th,7th, and 8th grade , in a different school "Yeah-Yeah, its weird." Yeah-Yeah said "Its cause Harry smack Mikaela's butt and said told him off and said her and Benny are dating." Ham said "How the hell...?" Legs asked "I saw." Ham replied "Oh." She said**

***Sorry but Using know what else to write so its the end of the year, day after the last day of school...blah..blah..blah***

***Rachelle***

**I just pulled up to my new house and saw a really pretty girl in a baseball jersey and this guy , who I'm guessing is her boyfriend. I just moved her from Florida , I play baseball , I am 14 years old, I'm a going in 10th grade and yeah. "They house is already unpacked and everything " my mom said "I know. I'm going to my room." I said getting out of the car. We had a really long yard gosh! "What do you mean Timmy and Tommy are moving?!" The really pretty girl yelled "He's moving?!" The guy said "Yeah.." a short kid said "What the hell are we going to do?! We need another player! We can't play baseball with out another player! We play Phillips in a week! A week! And if we lose we lose the damn Sandlot!" The girl yelled throwing her hands in the air causing her glove to fly off and hit me "Shit, my bad girl!" She said running over to me "Are you alright?" The guy asked "Yeah-Yeah, are you hurt?" The smaller kid asked "Nah, I'm fine" I said getting up "I got to watch what I'm doing!" She said "Its fine! I have been hit with baseballs during games so I'm used to it." I said "Wait, baseball, like with a ball like this? And bats and shit?" She asked holding up a baseball "Yeah, I'm Rachelle by the way." I said "I'm Mikaela, but call me Legs, this is my boyfriend Benny, and that dumb ass is Yeah-Yeah." The girl said "Cool." I said "Hey, Yeah-Yeah, Id wipe the drool off of you face.." Benny said "Shit, my bad!" Yeah-Yeah said , he's really cute and he's about my height "Do you wanna play on the Sandlot with us? We need a new player!" Legs said "Yeah , sure!" I said "Benny and I walk down around 8am we will walk with you tomorrow!" Legs said **

***Legs***

**I am so glad Rachelle plays baseball its almost, like the baseball gods' sent her here! "Yeah that would be great!" She said "Yayy!" I said "Mikaela! Benny! Yeah-Yeah! Dinners ready!" My mom yelled from the kitchen window "Well, that's are cue! She you tomorrow, Rachelle!" I said smiled and walked off to my house, my mom, Benny's mom, and Yeah-Yeah's mom and going somewhere for a few days so we are having a family dinner and staying at my house for that time period. "Hola mama!" Benny said kissing his mom cheek "Hola Rachel!" I said hugging Rachel, Benny's mom. "Hi!" Yeah-Yeah said to all of the moms "Hi Brenda!" Benny and I said to Yeah-Yeah's mom "Mommy!" I said jumping wrapping my arms and legs around my mom "Hello darling!" My mom laughed "Mommy Diaz!" Benny yelled hugging my mom "No! She's my mommy!" I yelled jokingly at Benny "No! Mine!" Benny played along "Mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!" Benny and i yelled at each other "Guys! I love you both equally!" My mom said "Fine!" We both said "You guys are the cutest couple!" Brenda said "Aw, Thanks!" I blushed looking down "Don't hide your face, I think its cute when you blush..!" Benny said putting his middle and pointer finger under my chin lifting my head up and kissed me "Aww!" All the moms said "Get a room!" Yeah-Yeah said "Benny, I can't wait to be your mother-in-law!" My mom said "I can't wait for Mikaela to be my daughter-in-law!" Benny s mom said earning "Moooom!" From Benny and I causing us both to blush "Aw!" Brenda said "Your kids will call me 'Uncle Yeah-Yeah'!" Yeah-Yeah said "Will all of you stop!" I said causing me to turn a deeper shade of red "Stop hiding you face" Benny whispered in my ear "Sorry babe" I said kissing his lips "That's better" he laughed **


	6. jhbjgvhgvhg

Oh! Benny and Legs and dating again not the friend thing or whatever I will write about that tomorrow maybe I have an idea but it will be a few chapters!((((:

Thanks for reading!


	7. Blah

I just wanna say I LOVE READING WHAT YOU SAY! I makes me wanna write more! I'm going to need another character ! God damn it! Soooo leave your name, age, boy you like but no Benny he's mine! And if you wanna play on the Sandlot with them or how you wanna meet them and anything else you wanna tell me! But I might put you as Rachelle's sister or some shit...Oh and sorry for the mistakes like Granny's instead of Benny's my nook changes stuff and here or her in stead of her or here lol and it turns shit into s it and its blah!

I might write another story about the ICONic Boyz if anyone likes them and comment! I need a Title and a main idea on whats going down cause I have MAJOR writers block.-.

But please keep commenting I love it! Tell me if it sucks if its good! If you have an idea! Or just some crazy shit...if you need to talk message me!

And do you guys want me to do a flash back on the fight they had? If so let me know and I will think of something!

Yelp !I'm going to update now!(:

-Mikaela(: Xx.


	8. Baby Making:p

Meow meow meow! I'm updatingg! Whooo! I know this is a year after the Sandlot 1 but its gonna have a modern twist if you haven't caught on look so there is gonna be phones and shit. And the same music as we do now! Because I can bitch! Jkin' idk if your a bitch or not(:

***Legs***

**I chillin' in my room with the boys(Benny and Yeah-Yeah) I was laying on my bed (The walls like L dat and the bed is like up and down with the small part on the bottom of the L and the long part on the other part of the L if that makes sense) with Benny , he was sitting in the corner (right side on the bottom of the L, back against the long part of it) and I had my head in his lap. I was listening to my iPod Wings by Little Mix was playing then it switched to 5:15 by Bridgit Mendler "5:15 and not a minute more, I'm ready for the knock on my door, 5:15 not a minute more, Ready for the waves on my shore.." I sang "Whoa..your really good!" Benny said playing with my hair "Thanks babe!" I said "Yeah-Yeah sing for us it like 3am sing until we are al seep!" Yeah-Yeah said I sang Change Your Life, Pretend It's Okay, We Are Who We Are, and Love Drunk all by Little Mix, Forgot To Laugh, Top of the World , City Lights, and Rocks at My Window all by Bridgit Mendler and Playa Boi by Cher Lloyd and they were out and soon was I.**

***Benny* **

**"Benny babe, wake up, We all have to shower and eat, get up.." Legs said "But I don't wanna.." I mumbled and turned the other way "Babe..really?" She said and that made me chuckle a little "Yes..now baby, come lay down and sleep with me.." I said patting the bed beside me. "Ugh..hold on.." she goes over to Yeah-Yeah, pushes him off the couch in her room and tells him to shower and wake us up when he's done. "Whatever..."He mumbled grabbing jeans and a shirt heading to the bathroom "Now come here.." I grabbed her waist laid her down on her bed laid down beside her and put my head on the shoulder "Nap time" I said and we fell asleep really fast **

***6:20***

**"Wake up! I'm done!" Yeah-Yeah said hitting us with a pillow "Meow.." Legs mumbled in too my chest "We gotta shower.."I mumbled "I know I know.." she said getting up. She won't kiss me in the morning cause she's got 'Morning Breath' and that's just gross she says "Can I come?" I asked "When we are married.." she called back dropping her shorts, underwear, and shirt on the floor and slaming the door "But we are only 16!" I called laughing "So I didn't say when we are 17, I said married!" She laughed starting the water **

***6:50***

**She came out hair curled in neon green shorts and one of the half tank top things that said My workouts hard? Bitch that's my warm up. "Nice shirt babe." I kissed her then went in the bathroom **

***7:00***

**"Hello, is Rachelle here?" Legs asked who I think is Rachelle's mom "Yes she was just about to make breakfast. One second." She said shut the door and went to get Rachelle "Hey, guys, I thought you said 8 sorry!" She said "We did we were going to get breakfast at McDonald's we wanted to know if you wanted to come?" I said "Yeah, that's fine! Mom I'm leaving!" She yelled she had the same type of shirt Legs had on that said Strong is the new skinny and neon pink shorts and had her hair curled "You guys match." I laughed "Cool!" They high fived "Nice shirt, Babe!" Legs said reading my shirt "Sweat is Fat's tears keep going" Rachelle laughed "And then there's Yeah-Yeah, I'm McFat!" We all laughed "Whatever let's go!" He said**

***Rachelle**Around 5:00pm***

**"Alright guys, be back here at 8:30!" Legs said "Why?" I asked "Summer camp out!" They all yelled "Kay!" I said we started walking back I was walking with Yeah-Yeah about 10 feet behind Legs and Benny they were being all coupley and cute! "Hey, Chelle?" He asked "Yeah?" I asked "Do you wanna like go to the Diner right now, like a date?" He asked "Yeah, I'd like that." I said "Cool um hold on!" He ran up to Legs and Benny and told them that we are going to the diner and that we would be back at 7:30 to get ready I know cause he almost screamed it "What did they say?" I asked "Alright, we will leave the door unlocked." He said and I laughed and we went to the Diner to eat. **

***Legs***

**"Good we can have alone time!" Benny said when we got to my house "Let's watch a movie" he added we ran up to my room and put in 'Life as we know it' we laid in my bed and cuddle. The movie was over at 7:00 so we made out for about 20 minutes we stopped cause Yeah-Yeah came in a yelled at us for being gross. "So how did the date go?" I asked "Well she's my girlfriend! So amazing! How was you alone time?" He asked "Good we watched 'Life as we know it' , made out, and that was all that happened" Benny said "Yeah-Yeah there would have been some baby making if I didn't come back when I did.." Yeah-Yeah said pretending to puke "No! We aren't Squints and Wendy!" I yelled laughing**


	9. Uhyeah

Okay I have exams so I prob won't be able to update until like Wednesday...unless I do it late today...I will update as soon as I can!

-Mikaela(:


	10. Girls are like Aliens

*Rachelle*

"See you guys in a few hours!" I said to Benny, Yeah-Yeah, Legs, and Smalls. "Bye girl!" Legs said "Yeah, Bye girl!" Benny said in a girl voice "I don't talk like that!" Legs said pushing him but he grabbed her waist before she could walk away and kissed her "Awe!" I said "I don't talk like that do I?" Legs asked Benny "No you don't baby girl" he said kissing her nose "Good." She laughed walking away "Bye Chell!" Yeah-Yeah said and Smalls just waved I walked in my house to run into my little sister Abree. "Can I come with you tonight? Pleasee? I don't know anyone!" She said being a 12 year old she is "I'll ask Benny and them when they come to walk down with me. Go get your stuff together." I said then got my stuff and took a nap.

*Benny*

We all went up to Legs basement that's more like a bedroom with a bed and everything "So, Yeah-Yeah? Howsss Rachelleeee?" Legs asked sitting down on the bed I laid behind her "She's uh, good" he blushed "Aww!" Legs giggled "You are such a girl" I laughed "Well, I'm glad I'm not a guy!" Legs said hitting me "Ow!" I grabbed my arm "Sucks to suck" she said laughing "Kiss it and make it better!" I pouted "Nooo-fine." She said when she looked at me giving her puppy dog eyes she kissed my arm "Now my lips hurt." I said just wanting a kiss "You know all you have to say is I want a kiss, babe" she said kissing me I laughed and hugged her "I don't understand." Smalls said "What?" Legs asked more confused than Smalls seemed to be. She's cute when she's confused. "I don't understand why kissing is like 'attractive' or 'fun' like why do you guys kiss?" He asked "What?" I asked sitting up putting my hand on Legs waist "Why do couples kiss all the time?" Smalls asked "Oh damn. This is gonna be fun." Legs mumbled "Its a way of showing affection." I said kissing Legs cheek "I don't understand" he said "Its like a way of showing love for someone." Legs said "But can't you just say 'I love you'?" He asked "Yeah-Yeah you can but like when you first start dating you don't just say I love you. Its hard to explain." Yeah-Yeah said "I still don't comprehend this" Smalls said "Huh?" Legs said looking at me I laughed and shook my head "I don't know." I said kissing her "You look adorable when your confused" I added she just smiled and kissed me again. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked "Uh, no." He said "Oh God. This is impossible to explain to some like you!" Legs said laying down with me I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder "You're killin' me Smalls." I laughed "Yeah-Yeah me too" Yeah-Yeah said "No girl like finds me attractive." Smalls said Legs just shook her head and I buried my head in the crook of her neck. And laughed causing her to laugh "I wonder why" Yeah-Yeah mumbled under his breath. Smalls sighed "Girls are like Aliens.." Smalls said "Excuse me?!" Legs snapped "I mean nobody understands them." Smalls said "I understand perfectly! But what I'm not going to understand is how much pain your going to be in when I'm done with you!" Legs said starting to get up but I held on to her waist tighter "Babe" I said against he neck "You cant kill him" I added "And why not?!" She yelled "How would we explain that to his mom 'Oh, you know he pissed off Legs and she beat him to death, no biggy'." I laughed "Sounds like a plan" she said trying to get up so I climbed on top of her and kissed her she grabbed me face and deepened the kiss my right hand found its way to her waist while my left and held me up. "How you we explain Legs being Pergo when our moms get back 'Oh, yeah, um, about that..Smalls was about to get beaten to death by Legs and Benny kissed her and they took it too far, no problem here, Smalls is still alive and there's another on the way'."Yeah-Yeah said making us pull away "Let's play a game of Fuck off. You go first." Legs said kissing me one more time "Damn." Yeah-Yeah said "Shit. Its 8:15 we gotta go!" Legs said "Grr.." I said wanting to make out with her more she knew it to so kissed my lips but before I realized what she was doing she pulled away "Tease" I said getting up. The stuff was already up stairs "Its what I do best" she winked I put my lips really close to her ear"You could do me better" I whispered my lips just brushing her ear. She smirked the boys ran up stairs Legs walked up the stairs and i followed her ass swaying right in front of my face "Oh fuck..." I mumbled in frustration "What's wrong babe?" She asked innocently "There's nothing wrong.." k bit my bottom lip "Okay, then" I could bear the smirk in her voice "Damn you.." I mumbled "What was that?" She asked "Nothing, just hurry up we're gonna be late!" I said "Chill babe." She laughed "Ugh!" I picked her up threw her over my shoulder "Well then.." she mumbled I just laughed I grabbed our stuff but didn't put her down "Babe, are you planing on putting me down anytime soon?" She asked "Nah." I smirked "Well get my stuff!" She said "I got it babe!" I showed her the bags "Chill.." she said and we went to get Rachelle Legs knocked on the door cause I turned around then I turned back around so I was facing the door " U mm..hey guys." Rachelle laughed "Hey" we all said "Abree! You wanted to ask them something?!" Rachelle yelled someone came running into the room I'm guessing that Abree. She stopped running when she saw Smalls blushed and fixed her hair "Um, hi, I'm Smalls" he blushed "Abree" she said "Aw! Smalls!" I said "What's going on?! I cant see threw big butt over here!" Legs said trying to move so she can see "Rachelle's but isn't that big!" I said laughing that got me punched by Rachelle and Legs "Ow!" I said "Why the hell were you looking at her butt! You ass wait until you put me down! You won't see the light of tomorrow!" Legs yelled hitting me repeatedly "Babe, chill. Its a joke your butts the only one with my eyes on it!" I said "It's not a funny joke you ass!" She yelled. I turned around so she could see Abree "Awww! Chell! Your sister and Smalls should date!" She squealed I laughed "Oh, I'm Legs! This is Benny." Legs said "I'm Yeah-Yeah."Yeah-Yeah said "I'm Abree" Agree said "Did you wanna ask us something?" Legs asked putting her hands on my lower back so she could see her better "I was wondering if I could come with you guys tonight?" Agree asked sweetly "Aw! Yeah your adorable!" Legs laughed "Yay!" She ran to I assume to get her stuff and came back soon after that. "Alright! Leggo!" I said walking to the Sandlot. Smalls and Abree flirting the whole time. Rachelle was walking behind me talking to my girlfriend that is still over my shoulder and Yeah-Yeah is talking to me. An awesome start to an even better summer.

*******Omg! I haven't updated in forever! I have had writers block! I'm so sorry! But I think this is my abortive chapter! Gah! Its so cute! But funny at the same time. Lol it was a little dirty today look well comment if you like Chapters like this or ones like before! Let me know so I can change it!(:

-Mikaela(:


	11. Tell me! Tell me!(:

*Rachelle*

"See you guys in a few hours!" I said to Benny, Yeah-Yeah, Legs, and Smalls. "Bye girl!" Legs said "Yeah, Bye girl!" Benny said in a girl voice "I don't talk like that!" Legs said pushing him but he grabbed her waist before she could walk away and kissed her "Awe!" I said "I don't talk like that do I?" Legs asked Benny "No you don't baby girl" he said kissing her nose "Good." She laughed walking away "Bye Chell!" Yeah-Yeah said and Smalls just waved I walked in my house to run into my little sister Abree. "Can I come with you tonight? Pleasee? I don't know anyone!" She said being a 12 year old she is "I'll ask Benny and them when they come to walk down with me. Go get your stuff together." I said then got my stuff and took a nap.

*Benny*

We all went up to Legs basement that's more like a bedroom with a bed and everything "So, Yeah-Yeah? Howsss Rachelleeee?" Legs asked sitting down on the bed I laid behind her "She's uh, good" he blushed "Aww!" Legs giggled "You are such a girl" I laughed "Well, I'm glad I'm not a guy!" Legs said hitting me "Ow!" I grabbed my arm "Sucks to suck" she said laughing "Kiss it and make it better!" I pouted "Nooo-fine." She said when she looked at me giving her puppy dog eyes she kissed my arm "Now my lips hurt." I said just wanting a kiss "You know all you have to say is I want a kiss, babe" she said kissing me I laughed and hugged her "I don't understand." Smalls said "What?" Legs asked more confused than Smalls seemed to be. She's cute when she's confused. "I don't understand why kissing is like 'attractive' or 'fun' like why do you guys kiss?" He asked "What?" I asked sitting up putting my hand on Legs waist "Why do couples kiss all the time?" Smalls asked "Oh damn. This is gonna be fun." Legs mumbled "Its a way of showing affection." I said kissing Legs cheek "I don't understand" he said "Its like a way of showing love for someone." Legs said "But can't you just say 'I love you'?" He asked "Yeah-Yeah you can but like when you first start dating you don't just say I love you. Its hard to explain." Yeah-Yeah said "I still don't comprehend this" Smalls said "Huh?" Legs said looking at me I laughed and shook my head "I don't know." I said kissing her "You look adorable when your confused" I added she just smiled and kissed me again. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I asked "Uh, no." He said "Oh God. This is impossible to explain to some like you!" Legs said laying down with me I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder "You're killin' me Smalls." I laughed "Yeah-Yeah me too" Yeah-Yeah said "No girl like finds me attractive." Smalls said Legs just shook her head and I buried my head in the crook of her neck. And laughed causing her to laugh "I wonder why" Yeah-Yeah mumbled under his breath. Smalls sighed "Girls are like Aliens.." Smalls said "Excuse me?!" Legs snapped "I mean nobody understands them." Smalls said "I understand perfectly! But what I'm not going to understand is how much pain your going to be in when I'm done with you!" Legs said starting to get up but I held on to her waist tighter "Babe" I said against he neck "You cant kill him" I added "And why not?!" She yelled "How would we explain that to his mom 'Oh, you know he pissed off Legs and she beat him to death, no biggy'." I laughed "Sounds like a plan" she said trying to get up so I climbed on top of her and kissed her she grabbed me face and deepened the kiss my right hand found its way to her waist while my left and held me up. "How you we explain Legs being Pergo when our moms get back 'Oh, yeah, um, about that..Smalls was about to get beaten to death by Legs and Benny kissed her and they took it too far, no problem here, Smalls is still alive and there's another on the way'."Yeah-Yeah said making us pull away "Let's play a game of Fuck off. You go first." Legs said kissing me one more time "Damn." Yeah-Yeah said "Shit. Its 8:15 we gotta go!" Legs said "Grr.." I said wanting to make out with her more she knew it to so kissed my lips but before I realized what she was doing she pulled away "Tease" I said getting up. The stuff was already up stairs "Its what I do best" she winked I put my lips really close to her ear"You could do me better" I whispered my lips just brushing her ear. She smirked the boys ran up stairs Legs walked up the stairs and i followed her ass swaying right in front of my face "Oh fuck..." I mumbled in frustration "What's wrong babe?" She asked innocently "There's nothing wrong.." k bit my bottom lip "Okay, then" I could bear the smirk in her voice "Damn you.." I mumbled "What was that?" She asked "Nothing, just hurry up we're gonna be late!" I said "Chill babe." She laughed "Ugh!" I picked her up threw her over my shoulder "Well then.." she mumbled I just laughed I grabbed our stuff but didn't put her down "Babe, are you planing on putting me down anytime soon?" She asked "Nah." I smirked "Well get my stuff!" She said "I got it babe!" I showed her the bags "Chill.." she said and we went to get Rachelle Legs knocked on the door cause I turned around then I turned back around so I was facing the door " U mm..hey guys." Rachelle laughed "Hey" we all said "Abree! You wanted to ask them something?!" Rachelle yelled someone came running into the room I'm guessing that Abree. She stopped running when she saw Smalls blushed and fixed her hair "Um, hi, I'm Smalls" he blushed "Abree" she said "Aw! Smalls!" I said "What's going on?! I cant see threw big butt over here!" Legs said trying to move so she can see "Rachelle's but isn't that big!" I said laughing that got me punched by Rachelle and Legs "Ow!" I said "Why the hell were you looking at her butt! You ass wait until you put me down! You won't see the light of tomorrow!" Legs yelled hitting me repeatedly "Babe, chill. Its a joke your butts the only one with my eyes on it!" I said "It's not a funny joke you ass!" She yelled. I turned around so she could see Abree "Awww! Chell! Your sister and Smalls should date!" She squealed I laughed "Oh, I'm Legs! This is Benny." Legs said "I'm Yeah-Yeah."Yeah-Yeah said "I'm Abree" Agree said "Did you wanna ask us something?" Legs asked putting her hands on my lower back so she could see her better "I was wondering if I could come with you guys tonight?" Agree asked sweetly "Aw! Yeah your adorable!" Legs laughed "Yay!" She ran to I assume to get her stuff and came back soon after that. "Alright! Leggo!" I said walking to the Sandlot. Smalls and Abree flirting the whole time. Rachelle was walking behind me talking to my girlfriend that is still over my shoulder and Yeah-Yeah is talking to me. An awesome start to an even better summer.

*******Omg! I haven't updated in forever! I have had writers block! I'm so sorry! But I think this is my abortive chapter! Gah! Its so cute! But funny at the same time. Lol it was a little dirty today look well comment if you like Chapters like this or ones like before! Let me know so I can change it!(:

-Mikaela(:


	12. I love you

Hey guys! You thought I died or some shit huh? Well I like didn't. I've had basketball, and Forensics camp, its over tomorrow. And the I'm leaving for the beach on the 5th so yeah I'll try to update sometime before I leave and maybe I'll write 2 chapters when I get back. Idk yet. Lol. Well,yeah I'm gonna like go on with the story now!

Mikaela(:

*Abree*

"Benny! I can't fucking believe you! You are such an ass!" Legs yelled when Benny put her down at the Sandlot "Babe, I didn't mean it. I like you, I love _you _not her. I don't look at her butt I don't look at other girls. You are the only one I look at." Benny was freaking out "No! I don't-" Legs started but Benny kissed her "I love you.." Benny said pulling away "I love you too..but I'm still pissed off at you." Legs kissed him again "How long have you guys been dating..?" I asked sitting down on the tree house floor "In 3 days it will be 1 year" Benny said sitting down and Legs sat down on his lap. "Aww! I wanna know everything! First date, first kiss, first fight, all that!" I squealed along with my sister. "Well, our first date was to the fair, he paid for everything, he was such a gentleman!" Legs said "And our first kiss was that night when I walked her home, it wasn't really planed and I didn't know that I was gonna kiss her, ya know?" Benny said looking down at her smiling "First fight..was a nightmare!" Squints said "That's an under statement!" Kenny said "Yeah..I was stupid.." Benny said "No, I was.." Legs said "It was really stupid I shouldn't have yelled at you over something as stupid as that.." she added "Babe, no, I started it..its my fault.." Benny said "What happened?!" Rachelle said "We were at the drug store and my ex came in and she said she wanted to get back together and I didn't say anything and Legs got pissed and I said she was being stupid and over reacting and all hell broke loss and she left and didn't talk to me for 8 hours and she got power at me when we talked and yeah. Let's no talk about it." Benny said "Enough about us let's partayy!" Legs said getting in her bag and pulled out Mountain Dew and stuff to make s'mores "Yeah!" Ham took the stuff lit a candle and started roasting marshmallows

*hours later*Benny*

"Benny, do you need help rolling out your sleeping bags?" Rachelle whispered "Yeah, in my bag are the sleeping bags un-zip them and lay them on top of each other and get the pillows out of her bag, and a blanket from Ham's bag. Thanks" I whispered not wanting to wake up Legs who is asleep in my lap."No problem." She said laying the blanket on the side of the sleeping bags I laid Legs down "Benny?" She whispered in her sleepy voice "I'm right here baby, lay down go back to sleep." I whispered laying down and pulling Beth closer and covering us up "I love you, good night." I added kissing her forehead "I love you too, good night." She said putting her head on my chest.


End file.
